User blog:Will07498/My opinions on the Just Dance 2019 E3 reveals
Since the songs for the game were just revealed at E3 today, I decided to list my opinions of each song revealed so far. This is my first blog telling my opinions on songs, so I'm new to this. OMG by Arash ft. Snoop Dogg - I kinda like the background and the costumes of the dancers. It kinda fits with the background music of the song. The choreography is okay. The song itself is good, I guess. 7/10 Bang Bang Bang by BIGBANG - Ever since parts of the song was found in the files of the Chinese version of Just Dance Now, I was wondering what it would be like since only photos were found. Okay, I'm going go long into this. The background looks great. It reminds me of the part of the background in They Don't Care About Us when the walls broke. The costumes were good. I saw that a small bit of P2's costume which first appeared in those sets of photos we first saw of this routine. The other costumes seen were also good. The choreography was good. The song was great, since I'm a big fan of K-POP. Sorry about that long explanation about my opinion on that one. 9/10 Mi Mi Mi by Hit The Electro Beat - The original version was okay, but this cover version made it sound like a musical school play. The background looked kind of interesting. The costume on the second dancer was okay. I didn't expect the first dancer to be stop-motion. It looked a little impressive, but it was hard for me to not think it was unfitting, but I get it. They wanna try new stuff. The choreography was kinda bad, to be honest. 4/10 Shaky Shaky by Daddy Yankee - The dancer, just, I have nothing to say. I thought I was having a weird dream looking at this. The background was good. The choreography was so bad. It felt like I was watching an 80 year old man dance in the streets. The song was like all over the place for me. Some parts, it was good, but others, it was like, please end this. 2/10 Mama Mia by Mayra Veronica - The song was okay. Not something I would want to listen to more than once. The only part of it that I would listen to more was the chorus. The costumes were okay. The background was great. The choreography was okay. 6/10 Narco by Blasterjaxx & Timmy Trumpet - The song was great. The costume was good. The background was amazing. The choreography was a little bad. 6/10 Dame Tu Cosita by El Chombo ft. Cutty Ranks - Do I really have to explain this? I despise this song. The costume kinda creeped me out a little. The choreography was so bad that I nearly thought I was having a really bad dream. The only redeeming quality of this routine was the background. 1/10 Fire by LLP ft. Mike Diamondz - I didn't like the song that much. The costumes looked really generic like they were from a clothing store. The background was good. I like how it was themed like the pixel sounds in the background music. The choreography was a little good. 5/10 Bum Bum Tam Tam by MC Fioti, Future, J Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - The song was okay. The costumes were a little good . I liked how there were the lines on it. Made me think of the 80's. The background was okay. I just don't get why there were so many cats in the background. The choreography was okay. 5/10 Finesse (Remix) by Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B - Yep, the dance crew that was leaked (not really, thought) and the one that was guessed to be Finesse. I've liked this song ever since I watched the music video. The costumes were good. The background was great. I liked a lot of the effects. The choreography was okay. I expected more from this. 7/10 Mad Love by Sean Paul, David Guetta ft. Becky G - I've only heard of this song thanks to Redoo. The song was good. The costumes looked great. The background was good. I liked how there was a little cameo from the dancer of Narco. The choreography was good. 8/10 Well, that's it. If you have any other opinions that are the same or different than mine, then make sure to post it in the comments below. Category:Blog posts